


Go Back To Sleep

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Comfort Sex, Conditioning, Dark fic, Death, Desperation, Explicit Sexual Content, Grief/Mourning, Imprisonment, Insomnia, Loss, Love, M/M, Mental Coercion, Nightmares, One Shot, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Songfic, Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all Levi wanted, to see his partner free from pain and at peace. Peace he'd created. Peace he alone controlled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Back To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is inspired by a song that popped up on my mp3 the other day and my brain started plotting. It's here: 
> 
> https://youtu.be/giaZnIr-faM 
> 
> A Perfect Circle's 'Counting Bodies Like Sheep..'
> 
> I was inspired by the lyrics, not the video which has a political message - this fic really does not! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy, as always feedback is warmly welcomed :)

Darkness was a difficult thing to explain, not just the absence of physical light but also a deep empty chasm that would surely never be filled again. To try and describe this sensation to a person who hadn't suffered loss or despair would be futile, meaningless words that might sound dramatic or exaggerated, synonyms such as 'hopeless', 'bleak' and 'destroyed' slipping off the tongue easily with no real impact. But to Eren they hit hard like a tanker full of fuel, metal crushing his bones and gasoline igniting to create an inferno of pain and suffering. To Eren these snippets of language held gravitas, cut harshly and ate him alive from the inside out. To Eren, darkness was very real.

Somewhere between dreams and the land of the living, the brunette tossed and turned, tortured soul causing restless slumber as another vivid nightmare took hold, gripping him tightly in it's murderous grasp, cold and ghostly fingers digging in with precision to choke the life from him. Pictures flashed behind closed lids, death and terror joining forces and inviting mayhem along just for good measure, fraught images of a fallen ally stark and horrific in their clarity. Sleep was supposed to renew, bring a body and mind up to peak condition and get the receiver ready to fight another day, not trample and kick the recipient in the proverbial teeth. The latter was occurring right now, scenes best suited to a snuff movie in full flow, all painted in glorious technicolour for Eren's viewing pleasure as a spot of blood dripped down from small fingers, travelling in slow motion to land directly on his forehead.

The tanned male flinched, scream attempting to claw it's way from his chest and he managed to let out a small squeak of discomfort, thrashing wildly and defending against the macabre spectre before him, hands up in supplication. Finally he was free, walls breached and the man dragged himself from the other world, viridescent eyes fluttering open as the link between dreams and reality remained intact, confused brain struggling to equate the situation and make sense of it all.

_Where am I? Is…is Armin…_

"Shhhh…it's ok…I'm here, I'm here…"

"Armin?"

"No."

Golden flecked orbs glanced up, pallid face staring back with shining silver slices beneath thin furrowed brows, the look of concern growing as a pale hand stroked brown hair.

"Sorry Levi…I…"

"Don't apologise Eren…I'll look after you. I'll protect you…shhhh, go back to sleep."

"I can't…I don't want to see those things again…"

"They can't get to you, not while I'm around. I'll keep you safe."

Levi started to hum, random tune softly reaching Eren's ears and the steady trails through chocolate locks combined beautifully with the soft drone to calm his tormented psyche, provide solace in an otherwise cruel universe.

"Tha…thank…"

It was all he could muster, final words mumbled as once more the familiar pull of fatigue made itself known. He hadn't rested well in two weeks, not since losing his best friend in a freak accident which had left the petite blonde practically dismembered, childhood pals wrenched from one another, all thanks to a lack of concentration and a strange thing called physics. Perhaps the worst part was that Eren witnessed the whole event, moment of demise forever etched in his thoughts.

_Why did it happen though? Why Armin? Someone is to blame but…that won't bring him back…nothing can bring him back to me again…_

Muttered noises came from dry, parted lips and Levi bent forwards in their shared bed to try and hear what was being said, glean an idea of how troubled his partner felt. Of course he knew Eren would be in pieces, shattered into hundreds of painful specks that the older man would be sweeping up, gathering particles and rebuilding someone who was once so full of energy and equipped with enough personality to take down armies. But now he lay broken, eclipsed by grief.

Levi was aware of what needed to be done. He had to save his lover from this, save him from himself, keep the most important person in his life away from anguish and truth so the demons that tried to pick away at his mind would leave, fly away back down to hell and let them be happy. It seemed an impossible task as the dreamer twitched, unable to relax and the observer scowled, mentally chastising the poisonous devils who forced their way into his man's life. They didn't care for Eren, didn't want to make him whole again, they didn't give a fuck about him.

_Not like I do._

~~~~~~

"Eren? Come away from the window. You need to sleep."

Another fortnight had slid by and the one in mourning hadn't left the house, stayed inside under a watchful eye. Any of his suggestions at going out had been met by a stony negative, worried lover forbidding such action so soon - Eren was emphatically informed that he must recuperate and deal with his demons before handling the big bad world. So he accepted it, took the advice and did as ordered, days wasted away in front of trashy TV shows or, like now, by the window, staring out at what could be his but denied again. Levi was right though, nothing on the streets would make any difference, no passing droves of humanity could bring back his friend, heal the wounds…however the man behind him might be able to, understanding and patient with his often enraged emotions, a rock in the raging ocean that he could cling to for support.

"Yea…ok." Sighing, the brunette turned away from the unattainable vista and crawled into bed, figure pressed against his as warmth was shared. Eren felt cold inside though, empty and devoid of anything substantially soothing. Dull green eyes fought to stay open, lids heavy due to a severe lack of rest but he didn't want to close them, see the black and red of his own skin that would undoubtedly become the stark crimson of something else. Medication had been discussed, yet this route was a last resort, neither of the apartment's occupants wanting to trust in drugs. For now. That could change if this continued on the same path.

The tentacles of dreams began to take hold, dark and foreboding like a deep sea monster, one intent on causing suffering and any attempt to counterattack was met by a resounding 'no', defence not allowed. Instead of a string of the usual sheep that leapt through the minds of those trying to sleep, rows of his dead friend's body marched past in droves, military precision in their strides as they stepped in time to a beating drum, pace steady and dangerous. Counting the corpses, Eren started to mutter out loud, face strained as one of the deceased came close, accusation in the bloodied eyes and a hand reached out to grab at him, pull his form into the afterlife where he belonged.

Sweat glistened on a caramel forehead, moans of discontent loud and tears began to fall freely, spilling across his troubled face. With a gasp he entered reality again so soon, not even ten minutes passing since he'd laid down and as always, that protective expression was waiting, sympathy woven into steely orbs.

"Levi…it's my fault…I should be dead too…"

"Shhh precious, no. No that's not true." Kissing salty droplets away, Levi pressed his lips to hot flesh, scooping up every wet spot on gorgeous cheeks.

"But…how was I ok? Why him? Why not me?"

"Fate." Eren's usual will to survive was failing, get-up-and-go eliminated day by day until this shell remained, beautifully raw and begging to be filled with meaning. Pecks adorned sunkissed skin, removing the signs of sorrow as two people cuddled tight, solace sought in the arms of another, an individual who was becoming the voice of reason, all other opinions blurring into nothing - this man looked after him, gave support and shelter, adored him. "Don't think about it Eren…I'll keep those demons away…let me love you…show you…" _Let me show you how much of a fuck I give._

"Levi…I need you…never leave me, please don't ever go…"

"I'm here. Forever." Mouths brushed lightly together, emotions shown physically where sometimes words couldn't reach, vocal utterances unrequired as Eren succumbed to unconditional care, nightmares but a memory as palms massaged over his previously hitching chest. Reaching up, the youngest of the two ran his digits through jet black hair, soft strands shining in the moonlight as some ungodly hour stepped in, distant church bells ringing in the dead of night, heard by only a select few - insomniacs, shift workers and those racked with unimaginable loss. How many more were there outside of this cocoon of warmth? How many eviscerated minds that pleaded for mercy after sundown?

None of them had this level of safety though, only he was lucky enough to be with someone who tended to his every need, shielded him from mental enemies…

"Levi…"

"Yes?"

"Help me to forget…"

A pale hand teased around the grieving male's already hard shaft, not unkindly but Levi knew any direct action would likely send the receiver over the edge; he'd worked on this, reprogramming his partner's brain to use sex as a way to heal, every orgasm like therapy and given his recent terrors, the man would be ready to welcome in that sensation all too eagerly. Gentle fingers explored, pushing and searching whilst Eren's neck was treated to kisses, butterflies peppering across waiting flesh and the one on his back gave a low groan, porcelain hand moving slowly as an additional amount of pressure signalled entry below, curling and knuckle-deep already.

"Please..."

"What would you like? Tell me and I'll do it. I'll do anything for you." _Anything but free you. I have to keep a close watch on you Eren, isolate you from cruelty, remove choice._

"Take me Levi…love me…need me…" _Use me._

Swift preparations were made, lubricant applied and Levi gazed down upon pained green eyes, ones that swam with tears and desire, so deliciously wretched. The first time he saw those hues the eldest knew he was done for, had to be in the presence of that deep emerald for all eternity and stopped at nothing to make him his, popped up everywhere and acted like a true gentleman until finally Eren's heart was captured. Now he had it, the firm grasp would never loosen.

"I do need you Eren…" With a calculated and steady forwards motion, Levi slid inside, on top of his lover and stares locked. When strong thighs wrapped around his body, the feeling of completeness settled over them both, one in control and the other once again coaxed back to serenity, each careful thrust making all the bad things in life disappear. Leaning close, two abdomens created friction, noses touched and fully captivated eyes took it all in, absorbing each other, the physical and mental. Hands made their slow journeys across flesh, sighs prickled on faces and the faint creak of an already worn mattress became their soundtrack, rhythmic squeaks that started to be joined by louder moans.

"Levi…shit…oh god Levi…" His name was like that of a deity, spoken with such pious praise and the one addressed loved it, revelled in the saintly position he held during sex, the pleasure giver and mender of broken minds.

"Eren…I'm going to make you feel better…chase those devils away…they don't deserve to be fucking near you, I won't allow it…"

"Thank you Levi…ahhh yea…"

"Anything…mmm…anything for you…"

They kept it sensual and sedate, small growls of effort from above the only thing to suggest the end was near for now - that was until Eren saw the bright light ahead, troubles evaporated further every time he was filled completely, healed and whole again at that very moment. Guilt and grief crumbled to dust, panted breath was forced from open lips and a blush sprung over honeyed cheeks, look of pure worship on the taller male's face, fingers digging into white skin. Levi knew that signal, bathed in the admiration that hit him in waves and he started to unravel, harsher pounds given to ensure maximum effect.

"Oh Levi…yes…yes…make me come…I need it…"

"Ahhh fuck Eren…shit yes…shit…"

Speech was discarded, replaced by sounds and groans as climaxes materialised, balls of lust erupting from within like the birth of a new star. Foreheads were pressed together, pupils huge and trained on their counterparts as the two trembled and shouted their way through intense enjoyment, white trails covering stomachs to match those that were being released inside. With final cries, names were called and oxygen dragged in, sweaty forms tangled on the sheets and in the midst of a passionate kiss.

Levi was aware of how this went down and softened his hug, lightened the nibbles on swollen lips and he delicately pulled out, own seed dripping along with his retreat but it didn't matter - Eren was sound asleep. Good. That was all he wanted, to see his partner free from pain and at peace. Peace he'd created. Peace he alone controlled.

~~~~~~

Eren stared out of the window at yet another rainy day, glass streaked in heaven's tears and he sighed, boredom getting the better of him. Levi was at work and the television was excruciatingly dull, game show vacuous and materialistic.

_What was it I used to do?_

His hold on the past was fading, memories harder to grasp and he supposed it had been three months since the apartment had been left. In honesty that was ok to an extent, kept well fed and clothed, never wanting, always supplied with his every whim however something was missing. A physical thing. Struggling to remember, Eren screwed his eyes shut and tried to envisage what he'd waste away the day on, spend countless hours attached to…

_Phone! That was it! Where did that go?_

Rummaging through drawers, splinters of truth dug at his mind, piercing and cruel; no one had contacted him, not after the accident on the fairground ride, not after the funeral he hadn't even attended, not ever. But they should have. There were friends, two of them, constantly keeping in touch but they'd ceased correspondence. Why? Did they blame him?

_Blame…I blame myself._

Getting fraught, Eren's shield had been brought crashing down, all the hard work damaged perhaps beyond repair and he started to panic, desperate to find the device and reach out, apologise to the pair who used to be so close. Hands feverishly tore the place apart, eyes wild and snarls coming from a dark core.

_It should've been me smashed to pieces when that mechanism failed, not Armin. It was my idea to go on the fucking roller coaster…_

Boxes of photographs flew into the air, snaps fluttering around like colourful birds taking flight from a destructive predator and a wooden container was found at the back of a closet, an unknown one and it was carefully pulled out as Eren moved to the living room and sank to the floor, cross-legged as he tried to open it. Locked. That wouldn't stop him, certain he'd found what he was looking for and brute strength prevailed, lid wrenched off with a satisfying crack of veneer.

His phone wasn't the only item there, though. Other pieces of someone's keepsake collection lay inside, terrible things that slowly connected and started to make horrific sense. A newspaper clipping of the incident. Mobile that had been cleared of all contact details and messages. Pictures of Armin, ones taken from afar and all marked with black crosses. A red scarf which would've been impossible to remove with the owner still drawing breath. A watch engraved with a note that Eren knew without reading - a gift to his friend Jean from a man he loved dearly. Why were these things here though? In his apartment? In Levi's side of the wardrobe…

The door closed quietly, key turned and placed in a pocket as the other occupant stalked towards his lover, demonic smile on handsome features, head tilted in curiosity.

"Eren? What are you doing?"

"What…how…where's Mikasa? Where's Jean? What have you done?" The whisper was accusing and distraught, speaker not wanting to believe the honesty his brain just came up with, begging inside for an innocent explanation. He was horribly wrong, had to be, there was no way this person would do anything like that…right?

Feet got closer, stopping in front of the one seated and the shorter male loomed like a giant, causing Eren to scrabble backwards.

"I saved you, Eren. From them and from yourself."

"Huh?"

"You couldn't see it, but I did. That little runt wanted to go to the fair, not you. So did those two." Sighing, Levi took another step forwards. "You're reckless, Eren. Someone had to look after you, keep you isolated before you hurt yourself."

"But…"

"And for that to happen, I had to remove distractions. Get rid of temptation, so to speak."

"You mean…?"

"It's ridiculous how easy it is to pay someone to press a button and forget to check the safety equipment."

"You could've killed me too, Levi!"

"No. That wasn't ever going to happen." Eren was on his feet, fists clenched as he started to shake with rage, friends dead and gone because of this man, someone who proclaimed to love him and want nothing more to protect him.

"You're a monster."

"Far from it Eren. I'm the only one who cares. The only one who really knows you and now I'm the only one who can have you."

Before he knew what was going on, the brunette felt a hot mouth on his neck, palm on his crotch and the conditioning he'd been put through rained down, associating physical attention with safety and all of his anger and resolve was hurried away, nibbles on his lobe making a mewl of pleasure escape his lips. Levi scooped him up, carrying the now smiling male to the bedroom and he laid him down carefully, kisses continuing as he held back a smirk and worked into loose pants. It had been three months since the last break, the last time he had to bring Eren back from the brink and yet again, he had this in the bag.

Those idiots didn't deserve him, would only get his love hurt or injured - so would any random person on the street, a driver who lost control of his vehicle, maniac with a gun...so he eliminated the threat. Levi was glad he didn't have to go into detail like before, the accusing glare he'd received when describing how the dark haired woman and annoying tall guy had been despatched by his own hand was awful, something never to be relived.

His partner had been inside the home for a year now, Eren's time measured differently it seemed but if any of his friends had still been alive, they would've had a hard job recognising their old pal. Once tanned skin was now nearly as white as his own, muscles not as defined as they used to be - there was only so much a home gym in the spare room could do. But one thing remained, those gleaming eyes that usually lit up when he returned home, the glee that sparkled in golden tones…perfection.

Finishing his tugs on Eren's rigid member, Levi felt the tension and distress leave his man's body, cum dripping over a now still hand yet he didn't care, had manifested calm where once there was terror. Made this human his obedient lapdog, kept him from trouble and pesky decision-making. Wiping fingers on the nearly comatose figure, the older of the couple hummed a tune, speaking softly between melodies as brown and slightly longer than usual locks were stroked, date with his scissors on the cards.

Eren felt at one with the universe again, no recollection of why he'd been upset, why there was a lingering sensation of unease at bedtime or what the hell had just happened. All he knew was that the tempest had passed and he'd been delivered from evil again, one word chanting through his clouding mind as he wore a dopey and fading grin, one which slipped away along with wakefulness. His saviour. His all.

_Levi, Levi, Levi, Levi…._

Faint twitches and stirring movements denoted incoming sleep and grey orbs watched as lids fluttered open before him, hints of past trauma gone by and Levi murmured kindly.

"Shhh…I'm here…it's all ok Eren…go back to sleep…" 


End file.
